


Muddy Waters

by wordsliketeeth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bathing/Washing, Comforting, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Implied Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Insecurity, Napping, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Rain, Self-Esteem Issues, Yakety Sex Plays in the Background, dog sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsliketeeth/pseuds/wordsliketeeth
Summary: "Kuroko's fingertips walk the length of your spine and he's planting honeyed kisses along the delicate curves of your shoulders, too sticky to erase. You take comfort in the art of his reverence and slowly scoot yourself in the direction of his body. You drop your head back against his shoulder and close your eyes as he begins to soap your skin." Kuroko helps Aomine out by watching his K-9 puppy and things quickly derail as soon as he returns home.





	Muddy Waters

You're sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a muffin on its way to being too stale to eat when you hear the front door come open. You open your mouth to issue a greeting, a subtle action you've learned from being on your own, before living with the blue-haired boy. However, Kuroko confirms his identity before you can put sound to the words resting against your tongue. He's saying something but you can't quite hear him over the obnoxious buzz of the neighbor's lawnmower outside so you slip out of your chair and walk into the living room.

Kuroko is standing in the doorway looking frazzled, the complete opposite of how he looked when he left this morning. His face is flushed and his hair has been blown entirely to one side. His windbreaker is falling off of one shoulder and there's mud on the bottom hem of his trousers. And for as notable as all of this is, it's the red leash wrapped around Kuroko's wrist several times that calls to your attention the most.

Kuroko lifts his head and offers you a lopsided smile when he sees you standing across from him. You return the gesture but it looks equal parts pained and amused. You slide your gaze from Kuroko's face to the German shepherd standing at his side, panting wildly and wagging his tail. You arch an eyebrow and wait for an explanation as Nigou starts pawing frantically at the back door to come inside.

“This is Bruiser. He's Aomine's K-9 in-training and since he and Kise haven't been able to spend any time together lately, I offered to watch him for the day. He's still pretty young so he tends to get in trouble when he's left alone.” Kuroko bends over and unfastens the metal clip around his collar. “It's just for today. I hope you don't mind.”

Bruiser tears through the living room and he barely manages to skid to a halt when he reaches the back door. He whimpers in desperation to be let outside and you can't help but laugh at the strange two-step dance he's doing.

“I think he wants to play with his cousin,” you quip as you start in his direction. “And no, I don't mind. I just hope our home remains intact and isn't in shambles by the time he's due to leave.” You grab Bruiser's collar and it takes every ounce of your strength to hold him back as you open the door to let him out into the fenced-in backyard. He peels off and starts running laps around the yard's perimeter that make you tired by proxy.

Kuroko presses himself flush against your back and wraps an arm around your waist to offer you a bouquet of handpicked flowers.

“I picked them on the way home but most of them lost their petals in the wind,” he tells you.

You accept his kind gift with a smile and look at Kuroko over your shoulder. “Thank you. It's the thought that counts. I'll lay what's left out to dry and put their petals in a vase with the others.”

Kuroko nods and plants a chaste kiss on your cheek. “You have quite the collection started.” He rests his chin on your shoulder when you turn your attention back on the dogs outside, who are now taking turns rolling over one another.

“I do,” you answer before quickly switching gears. “Do you ever wonder what made them decide that they need to chew on each other to have fun? It looks so painful.”

Kuroko laughs and you feel his breath ghost the line of your throat. “I suppose it's just part of being an animal—I think it's just one of those things we're not meant to understand.” He tightens his arms around your waist and squeezes you in a hug that spreads warmth through your entire body. Then he steps out of the ghost of his stationary footsteps and lays an invisible path over to the table to pour himself a cup of coffee.

“Why Bruiser?” you ask him, involuntary wincing as Nigou slams into the shepherd's side and tips him over. “It seems so cliché.”

Kuroko takes a sip of the rich liquid and slides his tongue out across his lips before responding. “Kise named him. If it were up to Aomine, I'm sure his name would have been Oppai or something worse. Be glad that Bruiser was an option.”

“Do you really think that he'd take his obsession that far?” You furrow your brows and Kuroko laughs when his gaze meets your aporetic expression.

“Think about who you're referring to. That should be enough of an answer.” Kuroko takes another sip of the warm beverage before lowering the white mug with gold letters that spells out _my best friend has four legs_ onto the table. “Aomine has never been one to think things through. His first thought is typically his last. He's always acted on a whim and without reasoning.” Kuroko smiles as if he's recalling a fond memory. “I'll tell you about our trip to Hawaii when we were at Teiko later. But right now, I want to get them back inside. It looks like it's going to rain.”

You glance at the sky and note the downy gray clouds and the willowy wisps that have set to challenging the bright of the sun. At that moment, the pearly ceiling opens up and rain begins to pour from the sky, falling in a deluge that may as well be driven by a hurricane.

Kuroko reaches for the door at the same time you do and you collide clumsily. Your laughter mixes with Kuroko's quiet apology but it's hastily carried away with the wind that catches the door and blows it open. You run outside and grab the handle just before it slams into the side of the house and Kuroko follows you out into the rain to herd the dogs back inside.

Which is how it should have gone but life has very unfortunately been cradled in the hands of happenstance for as long as we've known it, and sometimes, destiny has other plans.

Bruiser sees Kuroko rushing over to where he's chewing on the tall crabgrass nestled against the wooden fence and mistakes his urgency as playtime. He races around the yard, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth and the ears he hasn't quite grown into flapping in the gale roaring through the yard. Kuroko calls out to him, his tone severe and even in obvious hopes that Bruiser will understand the command but if anything, it only encourages his rowdy behavior.

You've just managed to shut the door when Nigou catches you unawares and knocks you to the ground. Fortunately, the sodden grass catches the brunt of your fall and not the pitched concrete veranda you were standing on. Water seeps through your clothes and you can feel the squish of mud beneath your fingers as you try to push yourself back into standing.

Kuroko scolds Nigou for jumping when he knows better, then offers you his hand in a gesture of physical assistance.

“Are you okay?” he asks you, face dripping with rain and painting an image of his concern.

“I'm fine.” You take his outstretched hand and accept his help with much appreciation. “I see that corralling Bruiser has proven unsuccessful,” you shout over the howling wind and pounding rain.

Kuroko runs his hand through the blue strands plastered about his head and face. “I'm going to try again. Why don't you go back inside? I don't want you getting sick on my account. Besides, we're going to need a lot of towels to avoid a disaster once I catch them.”

You worry your bottom lip between your teeth, tasting nature on your lips. You don't want to leave Kuroko to handle the overstimulated canines on his own but you know he's right about the towels. You nod in lieu of speech and hurry back inside, holding onto the door handle like your life depends on it.

Kuroko runs about the yard and when you return with a stack of towels so high you can barely see over them, he's covered in mud up to his neck. Your mouth falls slack and you wonder how things turned from bad to worse in the short time you were gone, but there is one good thing and that's that Kuroko's finally managed to wrangle Bruiser into submission.

You wait until he's right outside the door before letting him in, which is difficult enough considering the wind's power but the fact that it's pouring seems to have finally dawned on Nigou, who is now desperate to get back inside. Somehow, you manage to grab Nigou by the neck and gently guide him inside while handling the door in tandem. It's a tight fit, getting inside and around Kuroko and Bruiser, but you're able to fit yourself on the welcome mat and set to the task of drying Nigou off.

By the time you're both finished, and each dog is as clean as they're going to get, there's a pile of rumpled towels on the floor so saturated with mud and rain that you can't tell their original colors. You wipe your feet on the mat, which does little in the way of drying your skin, then scoop up the sodden fabric. You walk with caution until you realize that you're not leaving a trail across the floor and head for the laundry closet.

“I'm going to take a shower,” Kuroko calls after you, a towel draped over his head and mud spattering his cheeks. “Maybe after I'm finished getting all of this dirt off we can take a hot bath together.”

You shove the soiled towels into the washing machine before poking your head out into the hall. “That sounds nice. I'll get some clean clothes and fresh towels for us. If I can find any,” you add solemnly.

Kuroko turns down the hall and you noticed that he's already stripped down to his boxers. His clothes are balled up in his arms and there's a pained expression on his face. “I'm sorry to trouble you. Would you mind?” he asks, presenting the bundle of fabric to you.

“Not at all,” you answer and collect the clothing to add it to the washer.

Kuroko smiles at you and starts back down the hall, the water slipping from the ends of his hair leaving a trail of tiny droplets behind him.

When you finally join him in the bathroom, arms laden with soft cotton, Kuroko is wrapped in lavender-colored terry-cloth and draped over the tub with a bottle of bubble bath in his hand. He dumps a generous amount into the rushing water and pushes Nigou back from the faucet.

“It's too warm for you to drink,” he warns, then lifts his head upon discovering your presence.

“I see you found more towels,” he observes, a sigh heavy on his breath.

“It was close. These are the only ones we have left.” You set your respective items on the edge of the vanity and pass the towels over to Kuroko. “It's been quite the day already, hasn't it?”

Kuroko's cheeks darken with the barest hint of pink as he bows his head. “Leave it to Aomine-kun's dog to be a bad influence,” he says, shaking his head.

“He's still young,” you offer, biting back a smile. “Plus, I have to admit, you did look cute when you were chasing him around out there.” You step forward and raise an arm to scrape several missed flecks of dirt off of Kuroko's nose. “You look cute with freckles, too.”

The intensity of Kuroko's flush deepens at the compliment. “Are you sure you're okay? I'm sorry about Nigou. He doesn't usually act like that,” he segues in an attempt to override his abashment.

“I'm fine,” you reaffirm, an encouraging smile on your lips. “Now go away for a minute so I can get undressed. I'll call for you when I'm in the tub.”

The soft of Kuroko's mouth lifts into a warm grin that spreads light up to his eyes. “Even after all this time, you're still so sheepish. Do you think that I'll ever get to see you naked?”

“I'll be in the tub with you,” you answer quietly and reach up to tuck a section of hair behind your ear.

Kuroko raises his eyebrows and you can't bite back the laughter that dances across your tongue. “Under a mountain of bubbles,” he appends.

“Maybe one day,” you tell him, blushing.

“I just want you to know something,” Kuroko starts. He reaches out and takes you by the hand, his fingertips still cold from the damp despite his shower. “I will never force you to do anything you're not comfortable with but I hope that one day you will be. Not because I need to see you naked, but because I want you to feel like you can trust me wholly and completely.” He lifts your hand to his lips and kisses away the tremble shaking your fingers. “I think you're beautiful, inside and out. You always have been and you always will be.” Kuroko smiles at you and it tugs so hard at your heartstrings that you can feel his touch threading through every beat.

Kuroko turns around and makes his way over to the door, stopping in its frame. “The candles are beneath the sink if you want them.”

He disappears around the corner with Nigou in tow before you can call him back. Your breath is caught in your lungs and no sooner than you reach for the cabinet door, you can feel tears streaming down your face. You sweep your hand over your cheek and stare at the salt-damp that glistens on your skin. You don't feel particularly sad but Kuroko's words resonated so deep within you that they're playing with your insecurities.

You manage to light several candles despite the tears blurring your vision. You quickly strip out of your clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor, and step into the oversized bathtub. You exhale a long breath and sink into the water as the warmth overtakes you.

“I'm done,” you call out and simultaneously turn off the tap.

Kuroko reenters the bathroom and closes the door behind him, not wanting to chance the dogs overstepping their bounds on your personal time. He slips out of his robe shamelessly and walks over to the tub.

“Can I slide in behind you?” he asks, his face inscrutable but his tone wrapped in curious optimism.

You lower your head and throw your focus into the kaleidoscopes of light bouncing off the bubbles bobbing on the glassy surface. “I just worry that I'm going to hurt you. I don't want to … it's just that it'll be right _there_ and...” you trail off, feeling heat spill across your skin that has nothing to do with the water's temperature.

Kuroko is quiet for a moment and you're just beginning to wonder if you've upset him when he huffs a breath of laughter.

“You won't hurt me. We're not as fragile as you think, ____-san. Besides, you don't have to sit so close to me if you don't want to. I just want to wash your back for you.” Kuroko gently rests his hand on your shoulder and the touch reassures you enough that you slide forward in the water to make room for him.

He takes his place behind you and you can sense his caution in the tension that tugs at his limbs. He fits his legs in alongside your own but he leaves enough distance between you that you can choose if and when you want to fill it.

Kuroko's fingertips walk the length of your spine and he's planting honeyed kisses along the delicate curves of your shoulders, too sticky to erase. You take comfort in the art of his reverence and slowly scoot yourself in the direction of his body. You drop your head back against his shoulder and close your eyes as he begins to soap your skin. You're wrapped in a feeling of contentment and swaddled in a rush of bliss, and even though you're fully capable of understanding the intimacy of the situation, you don't feel as fearful as you anticipated.

You take turns learning each other's bodies, and maybe it's easy to wash away the trepidation because it's through something as innocent as scrubbing the dirt from your skin, but something about the exchange spells growth. You're not quite ready to tear down all of your walls but Kuroko's whispers of adoration into your ears coupled with his undying love for you draws up a promise for the future.

Kuroko retires from the tub first, his skin flushed and withered like last week's overripe apples. He quickly towels off and wraps the soft fabric around his waist before holding up your towel like a curtain in front of him. He closes his eyes and waits for the sound of your exit but you stay motionless in the water.

“Are you getting out, ____-san?” Kuroko asks, his forehead creasing with worry.

“You don't have to close your eyes,” you tell him, voice shaking as you rise out of the water on unsteady legs.

Kuroko cracks open a single eye and stares at your face. “You don't have to make any advancements on my account,” he says honestly.

“I know,” is your answer, quiet but sure. “I'll be fine as long as I know that you'll always be by my side.” You reach out and take the towel from Kuroko's hands and drape it around your body. “I believe you when you tell me that it's what you want. It's just hard for me to wrap my head around.” Kuroko's eyes shift to your throat as it works on a hard swallow. “I wish I wasn't so insecure all the time.”

“We're all insecure sometimes,” Kuroko says, a soft smile on his lips. “I can't say I was delighted for you to see me drenched and covered in mud. It certainly wasn't my best look. But I trust you, and I've learned that loving someone means also accepting their flaws. Not to mention, it'll fit right in with our long list of eventful happenings.”

“You're right.” It's all you can say because you're imbued with a wealth of emotions so tangible you can feel it wrap around your bones.

Once dressed and out of the bathroom, you agree that finding the dogs is of utmost importance. You're almost afraid to search the house but after only seconds of looking, Kuroko calls you into the bedroom.

You hurry down the hall and enter the room, expecting the worst. You quickly take in the square footage, looking for anything out of place. You then meet Kuroko's eye and he gestures to Nigou's dog bed where both he and Bruiser are cuddled up together and fast asleep.

“Why is it that they always act like they're exhausted when they're the cause for trouble in the first place?” Kuroko asks and takes you by the hand. Then: “We should take this opportunity to do what we want. Once they wake up, it's going to be drama all over again.”

“Why don't we close them in here with us and take a nap?” you suggest, already moving in the direction of the door. “That way we can keep tabs on them and get some much-needed rest. I don't know about you but after this morning, I need to rejuvenate.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Kuroko walks over to the bed after you close the door and pulls back the blankets for you. “And for all that I believe you, I think you're also using this as an excuse to cuddle.”

“Maybe a little,” you admit as you slide beneath the covers.

Kuroko tucks you in, and instead of making his way around the bed, he climbs over you carefully and plops down against the give of the mattress. “You could have asked. I can't think of a time when I'd be against this. Well, save for obvious reasons, of course.” He tugs the blankets up to his chin and rolls over to face you. “If I could spend every waking hour with you without the responsibilities of being an adult, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I'm the happiest when I'm with you.”

Kuroko drapes an arm over the curve of your hip and lays a straight trail of kisses from your forehead down to your lips. His breath is warm and smells of coffee and you can feel the thrum of his heart when you place the flat of your palm against his chest.

“Tetsuya?”

Kuroko draws away from you, the still waters of his gaze glistening with the beginnings of unease. “Is something wrong?” he asks, perturbed by the volume of your voice and the shake of your tone.

“Not at all,” you start and offer him a consolation smile. “I just wanted to tell you that … I'd really like it if you started calling me by my given name.”

Kuroko stares at you for a long second before blinking. His face softens and the hard edge of concern dissolves from his eyes. “I'd like that too,” he confirms.

The tattered sky continues to fall and as you begin to slip into the inception of slumber, you can hear soft snores from across the room. Your mouth curves in a way indicative of your happiness, and at that moment, you know that there's nowhere else in the world you'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
